The Legend of Cilan
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: This is totally based on that one episode of Dragonball, but I decided to do it with Pokemon characters, our OCs, and what not. PLEASE DON'T FLAME! THIS IS FO FUN ONLY!


The Legend of Cilan

*The Raven Clan had heard that Team Plasma was somewhere nearby, and were up to no good. So, they invaded their headquarters and a huge fight broke out. Sadly though, the heroes were outnumbered, and whats worse... the grunts had found each of the Clan's weaknesses, except Cilan, whom had passed out from hunger. So, they were all locked up in a cell, with Team Plasma planning to kill them all tomarrow... so this is where our story begins...*

Ash: *punches the wall* Damn it, we gotta find a way out of here!

Kojiro: But how... this cell blocks all of my Creator Powers, so I can't teleport us out...

Iris: What we need is some kind of miricle, if we plan on getting out of here alive...

Tsubaki: *looks out the window* Well, at least we have the moon to look at... it's kind of calming...

Chili: *looks at the moon* It sure isn't calming me down...

Cress: It's beacuse you're always a hot head, dear brother...

Chili: *getting irked* Go bite your tounge!

Cilan: Wait... a full moon...?

Rina: Yeah, your point?

Cilan: Did you guys know that a terrible demon comes out on full moon lit nights?

Obilvion: You're making it up! There's no such thing!

Cilan: But I'm not making it up! Our parents were trampled to death by it!

Pudding: *in shock* Say what?

Ash: Did you see what it looked like?

Cilan: No... I didn't... but Cress and Chili said they saw it...

Kojiro: So what was it?

Cress: If I can remember correctly, it looked like a giant monster monkey, with a Pansage tail, and red glowing eyes...

Pudding: Whoa... now that's one monster I wouldn't want to tangle with!

Ash: Wait a minute... *looks to Cilan, then to his tail, which is a Pansage one* *becomes uneasy* Um... Cilan... did your parents say anything to you before they died...?

Cilan: *thinks for a minute* Now that you mention it... they did tell me, and only me, not to be in a cell or anywhere else nor not to look at the moon when it's full, or else a demon would come out... but I thought it was strange... *notices everyone else is huddled in a corner* Hey, what's up with you guys?

Pudding: Cilan... the night your parents had died... did you happen to look at the full moon...?

Cilan: *thinks for a minnute* I think I did... just before I fell asleep. Why?

Kojiro: I had a feeling that Cilan wasn't normal...

Tsubaki: But we can't just jump to conclusions... than could've been some other Pansage-tailed monster, his brothers saw...

Acid: True... but we could let him look at the full moon, if he doesn't turn into a monster, then we were wrong, but if he does turn... we're done for...

Cress: I wouldn't take a chance on it...

Chili: Ditto...

Cilan: Hey, what are you all talking about?

Ash: Cilan, whatever you do... don't look out the window at the moon!

Cilan: *looks anyway*

everyone else: AHHHHHHHHH!

Cilan: I don't see what the big deal is...

Tsubaki: Huh? Are you feeling alright, Cilan?

Cilan: Of course, I feel fine!

Rina: *sighs* I guess it was a false alarm...

Acid: He really had me going for a sec. *laughs*

*everyone else soon laughs at the silly fact*

Cilan: *stops laughing suddenly*

Roka: Um... are you feeling ok?

Cilan: I dunno... I feel really funny...

**_*Th-thump! Th-thump!*_**

Chili: *becomes uneasy* Maybe you're clostrophobic...

**_*Th-thump! Th-thump!*_**

Cilan: *collapes and begings to grow bigger*

Ash: Guys, I don't think this is a false alarm!

Chili: IT'S GAME OVER MAN, GAME OVER!

Cilan: *grows into a Great Ape and destroys the cell* **_RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** *goes on a rampage*

Kojiro: *grows to Cilan's current size and holds him back* You guys run! I'll hold him back!

Ash: *while running* This is just what we need; a total ripoff of _Dragonball_!

*the others find a safe hiding spot*

Kojiro: *still holding Cilan back* Calm down, man! It's us, your friends!

Cilan: *roaring and firing Solar Attacks everywhere*

Rina: This is bad! There has to be someway to change him back!

Ash: Yes, but how?

Pudding: I know! *grows to Kojiro's current size* Kojiro, the only way to change him back is by blowing up the moon or cutting off his tail!

Kojiro: I had always loved my moon lit strolls in the park with Tsubaki, so... *cuts off Cilan's tail*

Cilan: **_RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_** *starts shrinking back to normal*

Oblivion: Yes... just a little more...

Cilan: *back to normal and is asleep*

*the Creators revert back to normal size*

Chili: That was close...

Cress: Too close...

Pudding: *walks up to her sleeping boyfriend and points a finger at him* Clothes Beam!

*Cilan's outfit from before is restored on him*

Pudding: I can't bare to look at him naked... so many perverted thoughts go through my mind... and that there is my most easiest attack...

Ash: *is ticked* Ok, start talking! Just what in the world is your brother? He almost killed us!

Cress: Well, our father wasn't the normal one... he was acually an ailen...

everyone else, except Chili: ...

Chili: Yes, and come to find out when Cilan was born, he inharited father's DNA and a tail...

Tsubaki: What about your mom?

Chili: Human.

Kojiro: And you guys?

Cress: We're the normal ones.

Pudding: So... the monster... that killed your parents... was Cilan all along...

Chili: We didn't know that Cilan turned into that beast when the moon is full... that is... until just now, as the memories came flooding back, from that horrible night...

Cress: We had vowed revenge to kill it... but now we can't...

Acid: We can't tell Cilan that he was the one who trampled his parents to death... it would break his heart...

Ash: And drive him to suicide...

Cilan: *stirs and slowly awakens*

Pudding: *notices* He's waking up...

Cilan: *yawns and sits up*

Pudding: Hey, sleepy-head... have a nice nap?

Cilan: Yeah, I did... *looks around* how did we get out here? I thought we were locked in a cell...

Iris: *points at the rubble that used to be Team Plasma's Headquarters*

Cilan: *in shock* Whoa, what happened to that place? It's totally destroyed!

Obilvion: The demon you warned us about came and did number on the place, but we managed to get out alive...

Cilan: What? Damn it! I wanted to help my brothers bring it down for killing mom and dad!

Cress: *rubs his back* It's ok, Cilan... we'll get it next time...

Cilan: Ok... *stands up, but falls on his butt* hey... *tries it again, but is met with the same result* how come I can't stand up straight?

Ash: You need to learn how to balance without your tail, Cilan...

Cilan: My tail is gone? *feels behind him, but nothing is there* It's gone, guys! Where did it go? *panic mode*

*everyone else sweatdrops at this point*

Cilan: *stops panicing* Oh well, them's the breaks, I guess...

everyone else: *anime fall*

Oblivion: Lets just go home, and rest up!

Acid: I agree!

Cilan: *stomach growls* Can we eat first? I'm hungry!

everyone else: *anime fall again*

Kojiro: Sure Cilan... you can have whatever you like...

Cilan: Yayz!

Pudding: Here, I'll carry you... *picks him up piggyback style*

Cilan: Thanks, Pudding Cup...

Pudding: Anytime... Monkey Boy...

*they all then fly off into the distance, back to the Roost*

*an so, after learning that the full moon monster is Cilan and that he was the one who killed his parents, it was a close shave for the rest of the Clan, but now it just makes you wonder... what will they do when his tail does grow back...*

**Notes:**

**1. This is entirly based on the Dragonball episode where Goku went Great Ape for the first time.**

**2. Yes, there will be a part two to this story later, when he goes Great Ape a second time, but doesn't loose his tail.**

**3. Please don't flame this story! I'm only doing this to have fun!**

**4. This will be considered** **an Anime-X Overs story, since Tsubaki from Soul Eater is in it.**


End file.
